underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vampire
I have a few problems with this article, but since you've been the main contributor to this page (from what I can tell anyway), Id like your permission to change it. my first problem is that, as with William, Marcus has his own Generation, I recommend you either merge his portion of the article with the other elders and place him at the top of said portion with a special mention about how as the first Vampire, he is more powerful or you take off the Generation from his portions title. but thats a problem I can deal with. My main problem is that the other Vampires arent included among the Generations. It stands to reason that if The Elders are considerably stronger then the vampires that they spawn, that said vampires would be included among their own Generation. Azekual 01:35, March 12, 2010 (UTC)Azekual :I went through this article a day ago and I noticed that too. I suspect it may be because not much is known about how powers between the generations go, since we're only shown a small smattering of these vampires and their level of abilities as compared to other vampires isn't made clear on a consistent basis. However, if you feel you can make changes that better the page, feel free. I definitely thank you for posting about major changes before making them, since said changes can affect the work of many people. :) [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 01:57, March 12, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome, but after I finish I'd like to hear your opinion on my changes. this is for all intents and purposes yoour work and I'd like to know if my changes causes any prblems with it. also before I start editing I'd like to know which of the two options I should go with. Should I go with the one that takes away Marcus' generation or the one that merges him with the elders? Azekual 02:06, March 12, 2010 (UTC)Azekual Food/Sleep Does anyone know if vampires are able to eat human food too and sleep? :No, they do not eat human food. Like Michael, any Immortal would become seriously ill if they attempted it. They do sleep, as evidenced by the beds in their rooms and statements made in the novelizations. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 09:53, June 4, 2014 (UTC) :i partialy agree with Alessa they can sleep, but cant eat human food because they are hemovores, but when Selene talked too Michael about eating human food she used word could so from this we can assume that lycans,werewolfs and pure immortals(Alexander Corvinus) can eat our food. :Lovec1990 (talk) 17:08, June 7, 2014 (UTC) ::She meant that it's possible that he might survive by vomiting up the food. Other than Blood Enemy, there has never been any evidence that the Immortals in the series are capable of eating human food without extreme gastric upset. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie'']] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 19:39, June 7, 2014 (UTC)